Mounting arrangements in which an element or the like is mounted directly on a substrate are known generically as COX (where X is B, G, or the like).
Of these, COG (Chip On Glass) is, as shown in FIG. 13, a form of mounting in which an element is mounted on a glass substrate by, for example, face-down bonding.
A liquid crystal display device shown in FIG. 13 has a glass substrate (base member) 3000, an opposing substrate (sealing member) 3100 and a sealing material 3200, in which a liquid crystal material is sealed. Elements including drive ICs 3300 and 3400 are mounted on the glass substrate 3000.
FIG. 14 shows another example of a COG mounting. In FIG. 14, a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) chip 3600 is face-down bonded on a transparent glass substrate 3010 with bumps 3700 interposed. An IC chip 3310 is also face-down bonded on the glass substrate 3010 with bumps 3710 interposed therebetween. It should be noted that in FIG. 14, reference numerals 3800, 3810, and 3820 indicate wiring layers.
It is essential for the liquid crystal display device shown in FIG. 13 to construct the base member with the glass substrate 3000, since it is required to transmit light. The optical transducer, as in the CCD chip 3600 shown in FIG. 14, has a light receiving surface (or light emitting surface) positioned on the same surface as the bumps. For this reason, a transparent substrate such as the glass substrate 3010 shown in FIG. 14 must be used.
It is, however, difficult to form a layered conductor construction on the glass substrate, thus there are limits to high-density mounting.
The present invention is made in the light of such problems. The object of the present invention is the provision of a new mounting technology such that a sealed assembly in which an optical transducer to be required to allow light to pass or a liquid crystal or the like is sealed can be mounted on a mounting substrate at high density, both easily and at low cost.